Maiden's Heart: From A distance
by yunaisu
Summary: Ryosaku. What if Ryoma and sakuno haven't meet each other in the seishun academy instead in a small island?
1. Lighthouse

(a/n: This is my first fanfic. i'm just a newbie here. hope you like the first chapter)

This is indeed one of **RyoSaku** fanfic. XD

_Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis if i do.. kyaaaaa! i might put a lot of love stories in the characters!_

ENJOY!

* * *

**MAIDEN'S HEART: From A Distance**

by: yunaisu

A blue sky, birds chirping, ocean breeze, the sound of the vapour and the calm sea this is where I live, a place near the east blue pacific it's not too long since we came in this island with my parents. The sun's light during its rising flashed before my eyes when I woke up. It feels like welcoming me for a new day. It is the usual thing every morning; nothing has changed in this place. It's the thing I loved the has a calm and soothing ambiance all over the town. The townspeople were kind and easy to approach. The town's façade and townspeople, seems encouraging tourist to visit.

Every now and then my parents are at midst working to earn money. _"Sakuno, come over here I have something for you."_ Mom shouted. I dashed towards the boat. _"Oh! A lot of fishes,__what a lucky day you have Mom, Dad."_ smiled. This is a world where I am right now a happy family and an adventurous love story.

* * *

A day of the feast of Marine's holy fold, all of them cheered, dancing, merrymaking. Suddenly, I saw someone in the lighthouse, a guy as old as me, a guy whom every girl in town dreamed of. A stunning good-looking man with a feline hazel eyes in a mysterious disguise. He's the town's every talk, gossip and full of intrigues. No one knew where he came from, even his family.

I followed him from a distance across the bridge reaching the lighthouse. Surprised! No one's here, not even a mark of steps he has been. An enthusiastic taboo was I doing. He disappeared along the way, a possibility occurred.

"_Looking for something?"_ A deep-sulk voice I heard from behind. My heart beat was racing, I can't even take a breath, and I felt something was going to slashed me from where I am standing. I turned around seeing the guy that I was following that has noticed that I was there.

"_A-ah. I-i'm not l-looking for anything. I just.. Never mind .."_ . I gasped.

He pulled me back, all I can think was just to escape from his grip and accidentally I slipped that makes us fall in the hard and old wooden floor. _"Ugh.. Itai.."_ he agonized. And just that, it sure hurts. But wait.. there is something wrong, I'm over him.. A stranger, I'm over a stranger.. "That's not seem right." I thought.

Just an exact time the bell from the tower rang, it's my cue need to dash from the back door going to the downstairs and jump. Hoorah! I was able to get away from him without even apologizing. That's a lesson to be learned a cunning guy with a fierce look he was thought to be avoided.

"_Chey. Mada Mada Dane" _I can hardly hear that he said it.

Phew! My heart's pounding. I never thought a guy like him is really strong. I might catch up in time. Such a weird and mysterious person he is, the way he gripped my hand was so furious. It can't be helped I should at least apologize. "Ugh.. what did I just.."I sighed. I left him behind, maybe he's puzzled for what I just did. And don't forget we stumbled and I pushed him down.. I was over him.. What a klutz of me.

Whoa! I was amazed it's already sunset the red-flamed like clouds was beautiful this scenery is what I love the most. While the sun setting, a thought came up to my mind about the guy I met, as the clouds covered the beautiful sun. I never thought from the first place, which in that meeting was the start of everything. Every little thing about the so-called disease with no cure, a disease they called LOVE.

To be continued..

* * *

Too short? i know.. well, i hope you like it. i' ll do better int the next chapter.. Please review. :)


	2. Sun's Rays

(a/n: yo minna! still reading it? i hope you won't get bored in it. i made it a lil longer just for you guys)

This is indeed one of **RyoSaku** fanfics. XD

_Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis if i do.. kyaaaaa! i might put a lot of love stories in the characters!_

ENJOY!

* * *

_**~ Flashback from the last chapter: ~ **_

Phew! My heart's pounding. I never thought a guy like him is really strong. I might catch up in time. Such a weird and mysterious person he is, the way he gripped my hand was so furious. It can't be helped I should at least apologize. "Ugh.. what did I just.."I sighed. I left him behind, maybe he's puzzled for what I just did. And don't forget we stumbled and I pushed him down.. I was over him.. What a klutz of me.

Whoa! I was amazed it's already sunset the red-flamed like clouds was beautiful this scenery is what I love the most. While the sun setting, a thought came up to my mind about the guy I met, as the clouds covered the beautiful sun. I never thought from the first place, which in that meeting was the start of everything. Every little thing about the so-called disease with no cure, a disease they called LOVE.

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

* * *

**MAIDEN'S HEART: From A distance**

by: yunaisu

The sound of the seagulls woke me up early in August. The smell of the ocean breeze summoned me. It's been a week since that accident occurred. Still bothered by the thoughts of the guy showed. His broad shoulders, deep sulk voice and furious eyes keep on running in my mind, the image of an unknown stranger who makes my heart beats thumping like crazy.

"_Smack.."_ a cheerful voice I overheard.

"_Spacing out again? You've been acting strange lately Sakuno-chan." _

It's An; the girl's every envy, having such a cute face and wholesome smile that makes every guys in town drool and amazed.

"_Hahahah. That was funny" _ I mumbled

"_So how have you been?" _she asked.

"_Uhm, great? Perhaps." _with a regrettable sigh lure out in my mouth.

"_That's creepy. By the way, have you met him? The guy from before?"_ such a conceited eyes she's giving me.

"_I haven't seen him. I really want to apologize for giving him __such a fuss"_

"_Then why don't you go after him. I saw him near the seashore-" _

_"WHAAAAT? Why you didn't tell me earlier?"_

I ran recklessly without thinking how am I supposed to approach him. My mind's totally blank as I walk towards him. Stop! I was froze, what am I supposed to say? The waves near the ocean echoed in my head. _"Gulp."_ As I was about 5 steps away from him, I turned back and walked across then stop. My heart's pounding so loud it's making a ruckus in my ears.

"_Hey! You!"_ I can hardly hear what the voice from behind was saying. I can't hear anything except of the loudness and nuisance the sound of my heart's giving me.

"_Are you listening?"_ He poked my back. I bowed my head, my body's moving by its own.

"_Look, I'm sorry about what happened last time. I—_" Haven't even completed what I was about to say.

"_Look!_" He yelled. "_Isn't it beautiful? The sunrays is after the calmness of the ocean"_ That's the first time I saw his smile. A genuine smile it is.

I'm engulfed at his feature .The sun's rays flashed before him as I looked at his gorgeous and manly stood.

"_Yhea .. It was beautiful_" Is all i can say.

Our first conversation was quite ill and full of cautious but somehow it makes me glad.

"_Anta dare?" _**(a/n; he's asking who is she)** his stunning and suspicious eyes were glaring at me, I suddenly tremble and become numb, my tongue was stuck I can't say a word.

"_A-ah .. Gulp."_ As I was about to say my name I felt something rational. I don't understand how and why, it shook me, my expression of his suddenly changed.

"_My name is-."_ My knees are trembling. I feel like stumbling but I stand still as his eyes were studying at me.

"_Forget it. I don't want to know your name anyway"_ he said.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

It's better not to have a deep bond in this place and to its people since I won't be staying here, like forever. It'll be troublesome if they'll find out my real identity. I wonder what name will I use if she ask. Hmpf. If it's not because of my stupid oyaji, I won't be here hiding. Sighs* this is really troublesome. But I should at least need to know places here in this island. It'll be troublesome to ask everything I need everyday.

* * *

There was silence. I at least need to break this silence. And oh! I need to apologize. I sighed.

"_A-as I was s-saying e-earlier,.. I want to a-apologize for what I've done.. in the light house.."_ smiling nervously.

"what's happening to me? Why am I stuttering in front of this guy.." I thought.

"_Before? Lighthouse? What are you talking about?"_ he said.

"_e-eh?"_ the only word that came out in my mouth.

"_I was about to ask if you can tour me around the town. I've been here for almost a month, but it's still hard for me to remember places."_ he said as he pulled down his cap.

"What? I can't even sleep for almost a week just by thinking about how to apologize to him, and here he is.. HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" I thought.

"_y-you.. y-ou don't really remember me, do you?"_ I said with disappointment.

"_No."_ he replied.

"_h-hah. I-is t-that so?"_ I felt like tears were about to drop into my cheeks then snapped!

"_is that a yes?"_ he asked.

"_a-ah. Y-yhea. I c-can t-tour you around"_ I smiled nervously and pulled back my tears.

"_Uiisu" _he pulled his cap down once again.

"_Then let's meet there tomorrow 8am sharp."_ He was pointing in the lighthouse.

"_S-sure"_ I replied.

"_Then I'm going now, don't be late for tomorrow"_ as he walked away from me.

"_W-wait you haven't told me your name yet."_ I said out loud.

He turned around and said. _"It's Kei, heh.. mada mada dane"_ He bluffed then waved goodbye.

"_e-eh? what's with him?"_ I said to myself. _"wait.. did he said mada mada dane? Geeez. How arrogant."_ I exclaimed.

"_The moon is so bright and beautiful"_ I thought, then I remembered his stunning stood as he turned to me and said those words, then I suddenly blushed.

_"why am I thinking about him?"_ I mumbled. _"well, let's hope for the best tomorrow."_ I blushed and walked back home.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

Hnnnn. She looks familiar though. And my name? did I just said Kei? Ugh. Whatever, I won't be staying for long. So that won't matter. Wait.. I haven't got her name.. Oh well, I told her not to tell me. It's better that way I guess. It's better not to have any attachment to her. She'll be my tour guide tomorrow, how about I call her braided girl or something? Since she has those braids that fit her. Did I just say it fits her? No way! It's just too long. Well, not to mention she also have those beautiful chocolate orbs and.. wait.. what am I thinking.? I should only think about tennis.. and only tennis, the thing I love the most. Che. It's because of my stupid perverted oyaji, now, that I'm here. If he didn't force me to marry some girl he just knew and not only that a girl from a province.. Sighs* I won't be running away from home. As for a 18-year old me.. running away home? Not bad, huh? It's quite late though for being rebellious. Whatever, I guess I'll be staying here for awhile, having a break of being a famous pro tennis player and from the kind of life I'm living in there. Forget it. I better rest.

To be continued..

* * *

(a/n: Did you like it? i hope you do.. please give your opinions about it.. please review, i'll be really glad if you'll do.)

I just finished my chapter 2. and i'll start working for the next. ^^

Thanks again for reading this. Sorry if there's a bit OOC there. "


	3. The town

(a/n: I wrote another chapter minna, I hope you like it! ^^)

This is indeed one of **RyoSaku** fanfics. XD

_Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis if i do.. kyaaaaa! i might put a lot of love stories in the characters!_

_** angle 1o1**: thanks for the review and i'm glad you like it. i became inspired to write the next chap. ^^_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MAIDEN'S HEART: From A Distance**

by: yunaisu

Knock.. Knock..

"_Sakuno wake up already!"_ Mom's knocking in my door early in the morning.

"_Sakuno.. c'mon get up now sweetie. Your dad and I will be out and we might return tomorrow morning, at least give your parents a goodbye kiss."_ Mom said.

"_nmmmm.. I'm coming.."_ I yawned and wiped my eyes.

I looked at the clock and it's already 7:30am. _"hnnnn.. it seems that I have forgotten something, what is it again?"_ I mumbled.

"_Then let's meet there tomorrow 8am sharp"… "And don't be late" _I hurried as I remember the stranger's words yesterday.

"_Oh no! I promised to tour him around the town today."_ I said out loud.

Well, that certainly made me wake up. My eyes widened to see it's already 7:30 and here I am still lying in my bed. I jumped off my bed and hurried to the shower.

"_we'll be going now sakuno."_ Mom shouted from downstairs.

"_uh.. yes.. wait I'm coming down."_I almost stumble.

My hair is still wet, dripping wet, I just came out from the shower and I still don't know what to wear.

"_Ugh.. how troublesome."_ I mumbled.

Wait, why does it feels like I'm going in a date.. I'll just accompany a stranger and tour him around the town, it's not like we'll be wandering around like in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. So do I really need to bother to how do I look? Whatever.. I just wear my favourite dress then and rushed downstairs.

"_umm. Bye mom and dad have a safe trip"_ I kissed their cheeks and wave goodbye.

I rushed inside the house, combed my hair and tied it like the usual my two pigtailed hair, that seems my trademark, and ready to go to the battle. Hey! Did I just say battle? Forget it… it's already 8:20am in my clock. I hope he won't get furious for me being late. Will he? I should brace myself.

I ran towards the lighthouse. And saw no one. "Where could he be?"I thought. Then I heard a screech from behind. This old wooden floor actually is too old that you could hear it screeching if you step into it. When I turned I saw him looking at me.. MAD!.. I mean he is. Well, I can't blame him. He waited here for almost half an hour and I don't have an alibi that would ease him.

"_u-uhm.."_ I gulped, I can't look at him in the eye. I felt like I'm a kid that was caught in the act.

"_You're late!"_ he exclaimed. His eyes are furious still studying me from head to toe.

"_U-umm.. s-sorry.. I-i o-overslept.."_ I stuttered.

Well, honestly I slept late just by thinking I'll be accompanying a stranger and not only a stranger but a good-looking stranger that is the town's every talk and I've been wondering what might the towns' people will say. And for sure they'll talk and gossip about it. And for me, who doesn't want any attention from this especially because of a guy. For sure, if my parents will find out I'm doomed. Well, hopefully not.

I wonder if there's dark circles in my eyes that's visible for him to see. Ugh.. c'mon why am I so nervous around this guy. I thought.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

Overslept? What a lame excuse. Are the town's people also like her? Treating their visitors like this and taking them for granted. Oh c'mon! If this girl, just know who I am that she's making me wait. Well, I'm not bragging but at least she should learn to look at the time.

Or maybe she didn't oversleep but she was too busy preparing herself to look good in front of me? She even dress with a beautiful summer pink dress with a stitched sakura flower design in it, and her hair which is braided and hung until her waist, with a white doll shoes and—wait a minute, why am I studying him like a beautiful specimen ready to be carved?

"Che. Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

I know that I'm late but he doesn't need to look at me like that. My knees are already trembling. "sighs"

"_Che. Mada Mada Dane."_ He smirked.

I looked up at him and ready to preach at him but my mouth can't utter even a single word. I should have known this is coming. Getting involved with this stranger might bring me bad luck. But I can't back out now. He might say that the people in this town are not welcoming and preach it outside the island, and if that happens there'll be no visitors will be coming. That'll be a big "No No".

"_You need to be brave sakuno, If he ever do something wrong just scream your lungs out. Fight-o!"_ I said to myself.

"_Hn. Let's just go"_ He pulled down his cap and begins to walk ahead, knowing that I'll follow behind.

_"u-unm.. w-where d-do y-you l-like to g-go?_" I asked.

_"Hn. Downtown where I could buy stuffs._" He replied.

I just nod and lead him the way. I've been here in this island for almost 6 years. But honestly, even I still hard to be familiar in each places. But at least I know the way downtown, since I'm the one who usually ran an errand to for my mom every morning. I chuckled to myself being an idiot to be proud of it. _"pfft~ hehe"_

"_Why are you laughing?_" He asked as he raised his head a lil, that I can see his hazel eyes piercing in me.

_"uh. G-gomen. I'm j-just t-thinking o-of s-something.._" I sweat dropped.

_"Hn."_ He smirked teasingly.

As we reached in the downtown, I introduced him to a lot of known stalls. He bought himself apples, peaches, and delicious delicacies our town's proud of.

_"Isn't that the mysterious good looking guy?"_

_"Oh! Yes. He's been here for almost a month."_

_"but, why is he with that braided girl?"_

_"Geeeez. Do they really think I can't hear what they're murmuring are?, How troublesome. I should've said no about this."_ I sighed. I pity myself for being in this situation but I can't turn back now.

I gasped as he grabbed my hand and said. _"Don't mind them. Just focus on touring me around braided girl."_

I nodded, blood rushed in my cheeks. "ugh.. am I blushing so much? This is embarrassing.." I thought.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

Why is she blushing too hard? I just held her hand. Girls are indeed girls,. Whatever. I just want to get out here. The crowd's sickening me. And why do they need to gossip like that? Like we're a celebrity— gasped. Or maybe they found out who I am. No, that can't be. I shook my head from those thoughts.

* * *

_"W-wait.. did you just call me b-braided girl. I have a name and it's—"_

He stopped my words again pushing his hand towards my face.

_"Didn't I mention that I don't intend to know it?"_ He said with a stoic look.

_"U-uh. B-but calling me like.."_ He stared at me lazily.

_ "f-fine then."_ I can't refuse him. I wonder why, but there's something in him.

_"Uisu"_ He smirked.

_"K-kei-kun.. where do you like to go now?"_ I asked nervously, but managed to not stutter.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

_"Kei-kun? Oh! That's right I told her that my name is Kei."_ I mumbled.

_"Hn. K-kei –kun? I-is there something wrong?"_ She asked.

_"Betsu ni. Well, I want to—."_ I was cut off by a loud scream of a woman saying.._ "KYAAAA!He stole my bag. Give it back!"_

_"What! Even in a place like this there are still—."_

She's trembling. Her hand grasped my shirt tightly. She's really scared I can feel her whole body's trembling like crazy.

I saw a wooden stick near one of the stalls and grasped it. "This is just fine" I thought.

_"Braided girl. Hold this"_ I passed the groceries I bought and told her to stay back.

This is not really the time to be a hero. But if I won't do anything I might blame myself for not helping, though I'm not the helpful type. Whatever.. Just one hit and it'll be fine. They won't know that I'm the famous pro tennis player with just one hit right? Well, it's not the time to think about it though.

I picked one apple from the bag and threw it in the air. Then I swung the wooden stick without any doubts or hesitation in hitting my target and just that. The ball speed up and hit the rubber's head. And the pitiful apple was smashed in his head. _"Heh."_ I smirked by triumph.

* * *

My body sure is trembling. I hate seeing that kind of scene. And accidentally I gripped at his shirt tightly.

_"Braided girl. Hold this"_ I looked up to him blankly asking myself what is he intended to do.

Then he grabbed a wooden stick and a get an apple from the bags I'm holding. He threw the apple in the air and swung the wooden stick. I stared at him hung-mouthed as I study every gesture he made, elegant and still it's flawless. His reflexes are great and even how he control the apple that supposed to be a ball.

**PAAAAAAAAK!**

The ball speed and hit the target's head. But my gaze is still fixed at him. The crowd echoed and whistled at him, pure joy. And the woman thanked him. While, I, who's standing still, mouth open. He lowered his cap and said that trademark and smirked. **"Mada Mada Dane."**

He approached me slowly, my gaze are still. _"Your mouth's hung opened."_ He said with a smirk.

_"Honestly, do they really need to make a ruckus out of it._" He looked at me once again.

"_Oi._" He looked at me with those feline hazel eyes.

_"Are you a tennis player?"_ That's the only words I blurted out in my mouth and without doubts, I saw him flinched.. Then lowered his cap once again.

To be continued...

* * *

Yosh! another chapter done! i hope you like it guys.

Please tell me your opinions? violent reactions? so i can do better in the next chapter.

**Please review and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
